An Evening In the Wilde Household
Even though Mrs Wilde didn´t have a large family like the Hoppses did, she still sometimes asked Nick and his bunny girlfriend to watch over the Wilde residence when she and John were gone. Such was the case again. The foxes were celebrating their wedding anniversary on a trip together for a couple of days, to which Nick and Judy promised to look after their house during it. As someone who hadn´t visited it that often, Judy was delighted that she could pop by the fox household with her darling boyfriend. Besides, it gave them plenty of time to spend there together, with nobody to bother them. Bucky and Pronk´s racket wouldn´t be heard there at all. The Wilde residence was a pleasant little house with white picket fence and decoration that made the house look like it came from the 50s. Nick and Judy were already on the living room, enjoying their stay as it had already gotten dark outside. Both of them had ordered pizza for dinner that night. Nick had a spicy chicken pizza with lots of different cheeses while Judy´s had pumpkin and spinach on it. They ate them cheerfully as they played chess in the living room table. Nick had always been a good chess player, thanks to his father teaching him how to play it, but now it started to look like Judy was catching up. “And down goes your rook!” Judy eagerly made her move. “I´m impressed, Judy. You´re getting so good at this”, the fox smiled. Judy was faster to make decisions in this game than he was, but her tactics were still more than worthy. After thinking her move a bit, the rabbit finally managed to take out Nick´s queen. “Woohoo! My very first victory in chess!” Judy cheered. Nick patted his bunny proudly in the back. “I knew you could win with that skill, Carrots. Although if you were my queen, nobody could take you down in any game or battle”, Nick said, which made her blush. She always appreciated it whenever the fox complimented and praised her, no matter how big or small the occasion was. Nick didn´t see her as a “dumb bunny” anymore, but as the most important person in his life. “So, what would like you to do next, sweetie?” Nick wondered. It wasn´t bedtime for either of them yet, since they were adult mammals after all. They still wanted to spend time in the Wilde household before going to sleep. Judy pondered a bit as she finished her pizza. “Well, is there anything on TV?” she suggested. “Yeah, maybe we should check out what´s on the channels”, Nick nodded, sitting down on the sofa. Judy noticed that the remote was on the mantelpiece. As she went to get it, the rabbit noticed something there among the photos that she hadn´t noticed before. “Awww, is this you?” she smiled gently. Nick blushed heavily and felt sheepish as he realized what his girlfriend had found. “You discovered my baby picture, didn´t you?” he smirked. Judy took a close look at it. In the picture was an adorable, tiny fox kit sleeping tight on a crib, with a mobile above his head and a bunny stuffie in his small paws. She could see how the fox was yawning in the picture and showing his tiny teeth too. “Oh my goodness, you were so cute then! How could anyone resist such a heart-melting sight?” Judy was absolutely delighted. “Well, that´s what my mom said too”, Nick said. “And then that adorable little fox kit grew up into such a handsome tod”, the rabbit said teasingly, sitting down near Nick and rubbing his chin playfully. Nick chuckled. He too remembered how he had accidentally came across Judy´s baby picture too, and loving it the same way. Now the fox and the rabbit were even. “Even with all the bad things that happened in my childhood, I´m still thankful to my parents for the happiest parts in my childhood. The same way I´m thankful to you for making my adult years better”, Nick held her hand. “I know. I hope it´ll be the same when we have children someday. They too deserve to grow up in a safe and happy place with us”, Judy thought. Nick couldn´t agree more. With her kindness and sense of humor, Judy was indeed starting to remind Nick a lot of his mother. There was no other mammal in the city who he got along with that well. The two sat down back to the sofa, and put on the TV. Much to Nick´s surprise, they were showing reruns of old black and white Western serials. He hadn´t seen those in a long time. “My grandpa loved to watch those with me and my dad every time we visited him”, Nick told as Judy sat on her favorite spot, which was on his lap. She always loved to watch TV from that spot the best. “You guys had great taste”, Judy said as she was enjoying the show too, with its action and romance. The serials surely had stood the test of time. The fox still really got into them. He watched with childlike excitement as the heroic sheriff fought off the bad guys, and when he kissed his love interest in the end, Nick couldn´t resist re-enacting the scene with Judy. “Oh Nick…your adorableness still isn´t going anywhere”, Judy giggled as Nick smooched her. “It´s funny that someone who looks like you says that”, Nick nodded. It felt wonderful to him. The fox was all peacefully relaxing in his own home, with nobody else but his beautiful bunny to keep him company. That was all he needed for a pleasant evening like this. The two kept watching the serials for a couple of hours, while enjoying some crisps that had been left there. After they were over, they finally headed upstairs for a shower before going to bed. Nick and Judy had forgotten to pack their pajamas, so they had to sleep in their underwear. It didn´t matter to them at all though, especially since the bed was warm enough in Nick´s room. “Good thing you foxes have such spacious beds”, Judy said as she walked into Nick´s room. It had still some of his old books and even toys there on the shelves, which brought back memories to the fox´s mind. “There´s only one pillow in here, though. You can have it if you want”, he said as he opened the bed. “Nah, you keep it. I already have a good pillow, in your arms”, Judy winked. “I knew you´d say that, my dear”, Nick rubbed her cheek gently. In a few minutes, the fox was all curled up on his bed, as Judy snuck into his arms. A beautiful smile appeared on her face as she could feel his warm touch. That touch caused her heart to pound strongly, even though she was feeling relaxed. Bliss was filling the rabbit as she kept on holding Nick´s arm. “You´re such a big teddybear”, she giggled. Nick opened his eyes and smiled at his bunny. “It´s easy to be like that when I´ve got the best bunkmate in the world”, he said as he kissed Judy´s tiny nose. Judy felt smitten as Nick placed his paws around her ears, petting them softly. She loved to be together in her boyfriend´s bed like this. “Goodnight, my dear”, she whispered. There was one day left to spend in the Wilde household yet, but those two wouldn´t mind it at all. Judy was even planning to make some blueberry pancakes for Nick during morning. For an evening slept in the Wilde household, it couldn´t have been better. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories